The Touch Paradigm Phenomenon
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Sheldon has a problem and he wants Leonards help... SLASH. M/M. Sheldon/Leonard. Smut. Rated M for a reason! lol.


The Touch Paradigm Phenomenon.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Leonard."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Leonard."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Leonard."

"What, Sheldon! It's three in the morning, can't it wait?"

"No. It can't."

"Why not?" Leonard asked, irritated.

"Because. I have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"The kind of problem I don't entirely understand. Which for me is rather unusual."

Leonard sighed exasperatedly. "What do you mean, you have a problem you don't understand? What kind of a problem? Look, are you sure this can't wait until morning?"

"It can't. If I wait til morning I won't get any sleep due to the fact that I have a problem that still needs solving."

"Again; _What. Sort. Of. Problem?_"

Sheldon suddenly looked nervous. "An unwanted, and admittedly, slightly embarrassing problem. Or, it would be, if I were actually prone to embarrassment."

"Huh?"

"Help me."

"What? Sheldon, you still haven't even told me what you want me to help you _with_, exactly."

"Oh, dear lord, do I have to spell it out for you, Leonard, so you'll understand me? I would have thought that you, of all people, would at least be able to figure it out based on what I've already told you."

"But you haven't told me anything!"

"Exactly. I would have thought that my lack of explanation of the problem in question would have been enough to alert you to the true nature of the problem at hand, but apparently I was wrong."

"_What?_ Sheldon, you're insane! Now go back to sleep!"

"I already told you, I can't sleep. I still have a problem. A problem that unfortunately still needs to be dealt with before sleep can occur naturally and/or comfortably."

Leonard smacked his head with his hand, finally deigning to actually look at Sheldon, who was standing awkwardly in his doorway, looking rather uncomfortable, and shifting agitatedly from foot to foot. He almost looked like he needed to pee, but if that was the case Sheldon would have taken himself to the bathroom without Leonard's help... That was when Leonard finally figured it out, and when he did he almost wished he hadn't.

"Oh, dear lord, Sheldon! Are you seriously telling me that you have no idea how to take care of that on your own!"

"No. I'm telling you that I already tried that, and, obviously, since I still have a problem and wouldn't be here otherwise, it didn't work."

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"I don't know. Fix it."

"What? Wha... Wait, I'm sorry, _what!_"

Sheldon looked at him like it should have been obvious. "Fix it, Leonard. What part of 'fix it' did you not understand?"

"Uhm... The part where I'm supposed to _fix it!_"

"What's not to understand?"

"Sheldon, how exactly am _I_ going to fix _that?_"

"Well, how would one normally fix it?"

Leonard honestly couldn't believe he was even having this conversation, with _Sheldon_ of all people. "How do you think people normally fix it? You can't tell me you're that oblivious, honestly!"

"No. It's just that I am aware that apparently there are various ways to relieve one of these sorts of problems, but I'm not sure which one is the most effective... That's why I thought I'd ask you... You seem to be good at relieving yourself of uncomfortably persistent problems, Leonard."

"Yes, but I usually do it myself..."

"No you don't. If that was true then why would you have needed Penny?"

"_What!_ That has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes it does."

"_How?_"

"Well, obviously if you had been able to entirely eliminate the problem by yourself, you wouldn't have had the urge, or the need, to have intercourse with Penny."

"You're insane, Sheldon. And I still wanna know how you think _I'm_ going to fix it for you? Besides, why me? Why don't you ask Amy?"

"For a start, she's not here. Also, Amy is not my girl-friend. She is a girl, who is my friend, she is not my..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know! She's not your girlfriend! I still don't see how you think I'm any more of a logical choice, besides the fact that I'm a guy! Not that I'm saying there's anything particularly wrong with that, but let's just say that I _do_ agree to go along with this, Sheldon, you don't even like people _touching_ you, so I don't see how you expect me to do anything about it if you won't even let me anywhere physically near you! Besides, I thought you said you thought the whole idea was unnecessarily messy?"

"I do believe that, but as it is I'm out of alternative options. And as for physical proximity, Leonard, I don't know if you've noticed, but you are about the only person I know that I have ever allowed any kind of physical contact, or indeed, proximity, with myself at all."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Leonard still couldn't believe he was having this conversation at all, never mind actually thinking about doing something about it... Sheldon was still looking at him beseechingly, shifting uncomfortably in the doorway.

"So, are you going to help me or not? Or do I have to suffer in undignified silence for hours on end waiting to see if, at all, it will go away of its own accord...?"

Leonard looked as if he might just throw Sheldon out of his room for a minute, then; "Oh, what the heck! Get over here!"

Sheldon crossed the room and climbed onto Leonards' bed, sitting beside him, and Leonard suddenly grabbed him and kissed him. When he pulled back, Sheldon looked at him oddly. "What was that for? That _was_ unnecessary."

"No it wasn't. I was testing whether you were going to leap up and run away or not..."

"Well, seeing as I'm obviously still here, I suppose you have your answer."

"Yes, I suppose I do. Hm, I guess miracles really can happen..."

"I'm going to ignore that last part." Sheldon said, suddenly laying with his head in Leonards' lap, which for some reason Leonard actually found rather nice. He started stroking Sheldons' hair, absently, and Sheldon made an odd purring sound.

"Sheldon, are you _purring?_"

"Hm. It feels surprisingly nice..."

Leonard decided to file that away for possible future reference, and slid his hand down Sheldons' side, to the waistband of his pants, toying with the idea of taking them off, when Sheldon suddenly did it for him. "I suppose I'll be needing to take these off."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Partly I just don't want them to get dirty..."

"Huh. No, I suppose not..." Leonard thought that was probably the easiest, and possibly even fastest anyone had ever managed to get Sheldon out of his pants, and that included the time Penny had got him drunk before his awards ceremony. He suddenly wondered if maybe he should try getting Sheldon drunk more often...

Leonard trailed his hand over Sheldons' thigh, pulling at his shirt with the other one and surprisingly, Sheldon let him remove it. Leonard continued running his hands lightly, but insistently over Sheldons' legs and chest, simply trying to get him used to the sensation of being touched. Apparently he was far more comfortable with it than Leonard would have thought, because he kept making odd little whimpering-purring noises that in no way sounded uncomfortable or distressed.

Leonard reached down and lightly brushed his fingers over Sheldons' length, and the taller physicist closed his eyes, arching into the soft touch, and Leonard took it as a sign of encouragement, grasping Sheldons' dick in his hand and stroking firmly, and he smiled slightly at the strangled sounding yelp that came out of his friends' mouth.

"Oh, god!" Sheldon gasped, thrusting into Leonards' hand, and Leonard made a mental note to mention it to Penny if she ever found out about this. Loud and unnecessary appeals to a deity, indeed... Leonard leaned down nibbling on Sheldons' ear, lightly and his roommate whimpered quietly and turned his head slightly, apparently enjoying the sensation.

Rather suddenly, Leonard found himself on his back, with Sheldons' head between his legs and his pants around his ankles, briefly wondering how he'd got there. He didn't worry about it for long, because a moment later Sheldons' mouth was on him, delightfully hot and wet, a smooth tongue running up his shaft and swirling around the head, as Sheldon sucked lightly and Leonard groaned, loudly. "Oh, god, Sheldon!"

The part of Leonards' brain that was still functioning deigned to wonder where and how the hell Sheldon had learnt to do this, and also managed to marvel at the fact that this was most definitely the dirtiest thing that Doctor Sheldon Cooper had ever done. His mother would kill them both if she ever found out...

When Sheldon pulled away Leonard gasped, slightly and said; "Not that I'm complaining, but that _was_ unnecessary..."

"No it wasn't. Social protocol dictates that I return the favour."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't... Never mind." He shut up then, as Sheldon reached over into his top draw, extracting a tube of lubricant and spreading some on his fingers, pushing one into him, carefully and Leonard yelped and arched his back, mildly surprised at how pleasant it felt and he nearly turned himself inside out when Sheldon curved his finger, finding his prostate rather quickly for someone who had never even touched another person in an intimate way before, let alone done anything like he was doing now.

When Leonard looked up at him, there was a small, satisfied smile on his face, as he worked another slim digit into him, stroking Leonards' cock lightly, as he pushed a third one in and the smaller physicist thought it actually felt pretty amazing having Sheldons' long fingers moving inside him and deftly working his cock, as he prepared him.

Leonard groaned slightly when he moved away, but a moment later it was turned into a startled yelp, as he felt Sheldon enter him, slowly. It hurt, at first and Leonard forced himself to relax, waiting a moment before giving an experimental push with his hips. He gasped, loudly, but it wasn't in pain this time.

Sheldon took his cue and pushed the rest of the way in, a harsh, strangled gasp leaving his throat and he stilled for a moment, shaking slightly, eyes closed, a look of what could only be described as pure bliss on his face and a small whimper escaped him, as he started moving and Leonard moaned softly at the sound, firmly endeavouring to remember the sight of his roommates flushed and ecstatic expression.

Another, louder moan left him as Sheldon found a steady rhythm, hands resting either side of Leonards' head, his own hands running over Sheldons' back and shoulders, finding the light muscles there surprisingly stronger than he would have expected.

Sheldons' length was hot and rather large and Leonard had to admit, it felt fracking wonderful having Sheldon moving inside him, odd little whimpers and soft moans sounding in his ear as he thrust deeply. Leonard arched up, off the bed, a short scream leaving him and his head thrown back, when Sheldon found his prostate and the taller physicist made a soft sound of appreciation and angled his thrusts to brush against it with every stroke.

"Oh, fuck, Sheldon!" Leonard yelled, hoarsely, gripping the back of his neck, firmly, one hand curled tightly in his short hair and the deep, pleasured moan Sheldon gave him was almost enough to send him over the edge...

"_Leonard...!_" That single, throaty groan of his name did it and Leonard let go with a sharp cry, as he felt Sheldon tense and shudder slightly, above him, another loud moan leaving him as he released, warm seed being pumped into Leonards' body and running down his legs.

Sheldons' arms gave out and he lay, panting and shaking atop him, his face buried in Leonards' neck and Leonard stroked his back, slowly, Sheldons' cock still buried inside him and he was a little surprised when Sheldon sighed quietly and nuzzled his neck, before kissing him softly.

"Hm, that was unexpected, but rather nice..."

"Hmmm... Leonard?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to move..."

"You don't have to."

"Actually, I can't move, even if I did want to; my leg muscles aren't responding to my neuro-transmitters..."

Leonard had to chuckle a bit at that and said; "Yeah, that does happen..."

"Leonard?"

"Yeah, Sheldon?"

"Am I in any way going to restrict your breathing by remaining in this position for any great length of time?"

"No, Sheldon, my breathing is fine, thanks for asking... Hey, wait a minute; did you actually just suggest that you want to sleep here the night, as in, in here, in my bed, prolonged-physical-contact-with-another-person, kind of sleep here?"

"Yes. Why, is there a problem with that?"

"Oh, no, no problem. I'm just, a little surprised, that's all... I mean, you've never had the desire or the tolerance to be in prolonged physical contact with anyone before, never mind sharing a bed with them."

"Hm, no, but as I said earlier; you are the only person I can stand to be around for any great length of time and after what we just did, I hardly think sharing a bed with you is really such a big deal anymore. Actually, I believe there's going to have to be a radical shift in our colleague-slash-roommate-slash-friendship paradigm."

"You know, Sheldon, I think I'd like that..." Leonard said, honestly, smiling happily.

"Hm, I'll let you know when I've written up the new agreement..."

Leonard smiled again and continued stroking Sheldons' back and hair – Some things just never changed...

***Fins.***

N/A: lol. My first Big Bang fic. Lol. Obviously I'm a Sheldon/Leonard shipper. Lol. I honestly believe that there's not enough of this pairing out there! Lol. Ah well, let me know what you think.

Cheers, JSB.


End file.
